The invention relates to a photo book as well as to a method for producing the same.
A photo book of this type is already disclosed in German patent document DE 10 2009 049 593.
The known photo book comprises a cover with therein integrated electronic memory element and thereto connected connection element. The connection element opens out along one peripheral edge of the cover and can be connected to external connection means for reading data into the memory element as well as for reading data out of the memory element.
The photo book thus has a considerably expanded functionality as compared to traditional photo books since it contains not only printed information, but also offers the option of electronic storage of data. For this, the stored data are preferably assigned to the printed information. In particular, the stored data comprise photographs and/or image sequences, meaning film sequences, which are thematically assigned to the printed information.
With this photo book, a central archiving of electronic data is made possible in addition to the image display on the pages of the photo book, wherein the data volume can be changed flexibly at any time through the input or deleting of data in the memory element. The data can furthermore also be read out for use at any time.